Caramell
by Pachi5296pokefan
Summary: Kagome,cousin of Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo, has been clearly interested in Inuyasha for a while now. What will she do when he asks her out on a date? Will she fall for his plans? Or will she find a way to work around them?
1. Prolougue

'_Of course this would happen to me. Of course, as_ always, _it would be _me!' Kagome mentally screamed at herself as she ran at a feverish pace to her yellow VolkswagenBeetle. Getting in the car, she realized that she left the keys in the house. "Great. Just great. Even more of a reason to Mr. Totosai explain to why I'm late. _Again," _she mumbled under her breath. Running back inside, she grabbed her keys, and ran back out to her car. She started it up and hoped no cops were around, because she sped to the school.

"WOULD YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP? I DON'T WANNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Inuyasha's little sister, Rin, screamed at him. Sesshomaru came in, dressed in a suit and tie, looking neat as always, but with his eyes narrowed in slight irritation at Rin. "Where did you learn to speak such vulgarities?" He questioned. "Inuyasha. He talks like that all the time," she said with a sarcastic tone to her voice, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Sesshomarufought to not roll his eyes. Inuyasha _finally _walked in the kitchen, and went to go get some ramen out of the pantry. "Is that all you ever eat?" Both Rin and Sesshomaru asked at the same time. "Keh. And if it is? What exactly would you guys do about it. And kid, don't _ever_scream at me like that again. If you wanted to get to school so badly, why don't you get that prick over there to take you?" Inuyasha had made it very clear that his lazy ass would get up when he wanted to."Oi, Fluffy! I'm skipping today! Don't really care what'cha say! Are you pissed because the old man made it _very_ clear that I was not to miss a day of school, _ever_," he sneered at his older brother. Sesshomaru mentally sighed, then was bust out his thoughts by Inuyasha screaming, "OI! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" A speeding yellow car went flying by. Rin looked at him, irritation etched on her face. "She your girlfriend's cousin, Kagome Higurashi! I think that you shoukd break up with that slut you call Kikyo and go out with Kagome. For one, she's much prettier, nicer, and she's been interested in you, dumbass!" Inuyasha looked at her with a look that said 'you little bitch' then thought,'_Well, I have seen a pretty hot girl hanging around Kikyo for a while. Maybe if I lie and tell her that I broke up with Kikyo, I can have them both.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, oh yeah sorry for making completely OOC. If want their ages here they are:**

**Inuyasha: 17**

**Kagome:17**

**Rin:15**

**Sesshomaru:24| Alright here are the people who appear later in the story:**

**Souta:15**

**Ayame:16**

**Kouga:17**

**Miroku:17**

**Sango:17**

**Shippo:14**

**Jakotsu:17**


	2. Meeting

Halfway to the school, Kagome got pulled over. Pulled over for Christ's sake! All the officer seemed to talk about after he gave her the ticket was, 'teen speeding' this and 'teen speeding' that. Why wouldn't he shut up already? The ass even went as far to ask if she had been texting. She'd wanted to retort 'Hell no! How the hell would I have been _texting _if you could clearly see me looking at the road and my hands were on the wheel, _baka_!', but, of course, she held her tongue. She had tried to inform him that she was trying to get to school on time, but he shushed her. Kagome snapped and yelled at the officer, "WOULD YOU SHUT THE _HELL_ UP? I'M TRYING TO GET TO SCHOOL, GODDAMN IT!" The officer looked hurt, but said," I'll let that one go this time, but no chances next time, missy!" And with that, he let her go.

Kagome got to school just in time, and ended up jogging to her first class just seconds before the bell rang. "HIGURASHI! YOU'RE LATE!" Mr. Totosai ended up yelling at her for a while. A few minutes after the bell rang, as soon as Totosai finished yelling at her, he started up again. Although, nobody was paying attention, because they heard yelling outside the door. "Fluffy! Let go of me!" "You will refrain from calling me that vile nickname. And as for me letting go of you, you knew very well that I would force you to go to school. It's not my fault that you want to end up uneducated, half-breed. In fact, I would rather you end up that way, but chichi-ue's wishes go against it." "AS IF I CARE ABOUT THAT SHIT! JUST LET GO OF MY FUCKING ARM!" Suddenly the door opened and Inuyasha, also know as Inutrasha (Kouga-surprise, surprise), and Inubaka (from Shippo- a lot of people have adopted it) was shoved into the classroom by his older brother. He muttered something about his brother, then gave Totosai a look that said 'shut the fucking hell up before I make you' and sat next to who he thought was Kikyo. "Hey babe, what's up?" Trying kiss her, Kagome, who was being the unfortunate one being mistaken for Kikyo, pushed him off. "What the hell's wrong with you?" "_You STUPID idiot._ Can you not tell that I'm not-" She was roughly cut off by Inuyasha. "Don't talk like that to me here, you know that talking to me like that turns me on," he quietly said to her. Kagome felt her face turning green. Sure, she liked the guy, but having him mistake her for her cousin and telling her that her normal stubborn, irritable personality turned him on was another story. She hissed at him, "Dumbass, I'm Kagome, and no, I didn't know that the way I normally talk turns you on, not that I really want to know. And for your information, I am NOT Kikyo. Now stop talking to me, I'm pissed as it is."

Inuyasha blinked. So this was his first dose of Kagome. '_Damn. I'll have to work harder to get this one to cooperate.'_


	3. Seating Arrangements

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, or, as my mother continually calls it, Inuyishu.=3 **

Kagome was pretty pissed about her day so far. First of all, she was late, causing the teacher to yell at her, then her cousin's boyfriend mistook her for Kikyo, He even went as far as to try to kiss her! You'd think the baka hanyou would know that her scent was different, damn it! She sighed in frustration as her history class crawled by. After she yelled at Inuyasha, she got detention for using so-called 'inappropriate language'. If it's _so_ inappropriate, then why do other teachers use it, _in the presence of students_? Worst of all, the old fart she called sensei assigned Inuyasha the seat next to hers. Could this day get any WORSE?

* * *

'Could this day get any BETTER?' Inuyasha was thinking about how his day was going. Sure, he fucked up Kagome's day a little, but it was what she deserved. _Nobody _called_ him a _dumbass. She would just have to deal with it, and he could see that she was absolutely livid. Inuyasha snickered to himself. She sure was fun to mess with, but how could he ask her out now? He made a show of trying to kiss her because he thought that she was Kikyo. His sense of smell had been fucked for a few days now, but she sure as hell would believe that. He would just have to fake his break-up with Kikyo for a few weeks. He just wanted to use Kagome, and as Kikyo was a total bitch about her family, she would probably understand.

* * *

** A/N: Sorry about this, I promise that he'll ask her soon! Oh yea, I NEED REVIEWS! If i don't get them, I might discontinue this story. Sorry about the late update, I had writer's block on this and I was working on another story that I may or may not publish soon, so yeah. BYE!**


	4. Jakotsu

**DISCLAIMER:I put one last chapter. Do you really need another one? *law book thrown at author's head* OKAY! OKAY! HERE'S YOUR STUPID DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever. HAPPY NOW?**

The bell finally rang, thank god. Kagome shot up from her desk and ended up hitting her knees into the desk rather hard. '_Damn, that hurt. But I'll live. As long as I get away from this idiot….._' "Oi, Kagome! You gonna be able to get to your next class? I think that we have it together, what is it? Gym? Eh, who cares. I'm not going, anyways. Want to skip with me?" Inuyasha was questioning ever-punctual, always there, straight-A student Kagome if she wanted to skip with him. '_Well, just skipping once won't hurt….unless we're caught! Well, Inuyasha has never been caught before, so I've heard…wonder how he does it? I guess I could find out now, it's now or never!_' "I'll do it," she declared. "Great! Follow me!" She ran after him, feeling a thrill she never felt before. '_What is this? I guess this is the thrill of skipping…_' Oh, how wrong she was. Inuyasha felt it too, but didn't acknowledge it, also thinking that it was that thrill of skipping since he hadn't skipped in awhile. The truth was, they were feeling a binding spell. How this happened no one shall know. "Okay now that we're here, I'll need you to get on my back." Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "And I'm supposed to trust you because…?" "Because we'll get caught if you don't." What Inuyasha, unfortunately, didn't realize was that someone was sneaking up on him. Kagome noticed, but didn't feel like saying anything. The intruder was none other than Jakotsu, and Inuyasha noticed too late. Jakotsu glomped Inuyasha before he could say anything. "Hey Inu-cutie!" "Get the fuck off me, queer!" "And why ever should I do that?" "Cause I'll kill you if you don't!" "Well, how would you do that when you're restrained?" Inuyasha couldn't think of a reply to that so he just shouted at Kagome. "HEY! KAGOME! HELP ME!" Kagome was laughing too hard and didn't noticed him. "OI! STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME, BITCH!" Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Inuyasha blankly. "Oh, you're dead now!" Kagome looked at Jakotsu and said sweetly, "Jakotsu, will you please get off of him?" "Sure, honey," he said. "NO! DON'T GET OFF! PLEASE!" "Oh, so I have succeeded in changing your sexuality? Or are you bi and just don't want to admit it?" "NO! NEITHER OF THOSE!" "Well, I'll get off of you then. Hey, Kags, leave some of him alive, okay? I love him too, ya know!" "Inuyaaaashaaaa…,"Kagome said sweetly,_ too _sweetly. "Eheheh, hey Kagome! H-how are y-you today?" Kagome's sweet façade dropped, she hopped on Inuyasha, and started to strangle him." NOBODY CALLS ME A BITCH! _NOBODY! NOT EVEN YOU!" Inuyasha managed to choke out some words while she was strangling him. "Do…you….realize…how…provocative…this…position…..is?" Kagome abruptly stopped strangling him and looked down. She was straddling Inuyasha's waist, and she had bent down, so she was almost all the way on top of him. Kagome darted off of him, blushing like mad. "Aww, I liked that. Why couldn't you have continued? Not that I particularly like being strangled though.." "Pervert…."_


	5. Skipping and a date, part 1

Chapter 5: Skipping and a date part 1

The bell rang a few minutes after the unfortunate 'accident'.

Kagome heard the bell and started to back away from Inuyasha.

"Well, you heard the bell, second period's ov-"

Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand.

"Look, why don't we just skip the entire day? It's not like anyone's gonna miss us, so why not?"

She looked at him with eyes that just said, '_Are you nuts?'_. He just rolled his eyes at the look.

"Seriously, I've done it before. You can make your first time special by sharing it with me."

Kagome's eyes widened, and consequently, Inuyasha felt something wet- and slimy, I might add- go across his palm.

He took his hand off her mouth and yelled, "WHAT THE **FUCK**! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

Kagome glared and yelled back, "Personally, I'd like to stay a virgin, thank you very much!"

Inuyasha smirked and laughed.

"Oh, so our perfect little Kagome's got her mind in the gutter, has she? Of course, _I_ have no objections. If you want to, we can skip another day. I'd _love _to have some experience in this area with _you_."

Kagome blushed, walked over and smacked him across the head. "Hell no. At least I'm waiting, you stupid idiot!"

"Eh, whatever. I was wondering, do you want to go on a date with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for so long. I have two reasons; you can say if they're crap or not. REASON #1: I was gone to go house-sit with my mom and little brother. REASON #2: I had writer's block. But, alas, I have no reason for leaving with a cliffhanger. =3 I just wanted to see if there would be any real reaction. REVIEWS WELCOME!**


	6. Skipping and a date, part 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was grounded, and well, school is school, so…yea. -_-' Well the wait for part 2 of chapter 5 is over! Here ya go!**_

_Chapter 5_

_Skipping and a date, part 2_

"_Wh-what? Don't you go out with Kinky-uh, I mean Kikyo," Kagome exclaimed. "Keh, that bitch is not worth my time. But, you, however, are…..," Inuyasha said, starting to rub against her. "HO-LY SHIT! YOU ARE SUCH A MAN-WHORE! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!" Kagome screamed as she pulled away and slapped him clear across the face. 'UNEXPECTED! UNEXPECTED! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" _Inuyasha's mind was racing. This was the first time any, and may I repeat, ANY, girl had turned him down. Things just were not like that! She was _supposed_ to swoon and say, '_Oh, yes, please, Inu-kun, take me away and let's love the night away!'_ Uh, scratch that. That's a bit too cheesy, but she should've said something along those lines…

While the hanyou was lost in his thoughts, Kagome stormed off, flushed from anger and embarrassment. '_I can't believe him. I _can't believe _him! What the _hell _is wrong with him?' _

(KEEP IN MIND,SINCE I LOVE MY FEW READERS. I WON'T LEAVE A CLIFFY.)

Kikyo was angrily storming down the hallway. She had to act like she broke up with her beloved Inu-kun because he wanted to go out with her bitch of a cousin, Kagome Higurashi. What the _hell_ was he thinking? Well, then again, she always wanted to put Kagome down, as many found Kagome prettier than herself. '_Well, the bitch is gonna get it now. I might as well do it, just for the hell of it. When she's lying on the floor crying, begging for him to take her back, I'll be laughing, no, dying, of hilarity.'_ An evil, malevolent smirk appeared upon her face. '_I think that I just might agree with Inu-kun on this one.'_

Inuyasha remained there for a while, thinking about what has just happened. Jakotsu, Miroku, and Sango appeared seemingly out of nowhere while he was still spaced out. Miroku began to mess with him. "Inuyasha? , earth to Inuyasha." No response. "Well, I give up." Sango glared at the lech. "Wow,_ so _much effort. My turn," she stated. "Oi. Inuyasha. Wake up. It's not like you to do this. Hell, it's not like you to think, period. What's goin' on with you, anyway? You've been acting like you've been up to something lately…." No response. Jakotsu sprang up happily, and shouted, " I'll do it! Besides, since I freak him out, it's probably best for me to do, anyway~" He purred the last bit, though. Miroku and Sango backed up a bit. They loved the guy, but, well…..he could be somewhat creepy, if not all out scary, at times. Jakotsu leaned down and started to talk, well, attempting to purr somewhat seductively is a better description, but, anyway, he began to talk. "Hey, Inu-chan, wanna go out on a date Friday? It's the best time for me, but I'll make time for _you,_ of course~ so, how about it?" Inuyasha, thinking that it was Kagome, started to murmur. "Thursday's best…." Jakotsu was delighted. "REALLY? Do you promise?" "Yeah, sure, whatever…..," he said, in a dazed voice. "Ok, I'll pick you up at 7:00 sharp! What's your cell phone number?" "867-5309.…Wait, huh?" Inuyasha had jerked awake at the phrase, 'I'll pick you up at 7:00 sharp'. Miroku and Sango were snickering in the background, when Miroku lost it and began to laugh, hard. Pretty soon he was rolling around, crying, and pounding the ground. "What did I do, WHAT DID I DO?" "You, my beauty, just agreed to go out with me on Thursday, and I'm gonna hold you to it. If you don't show up," Jakotsu's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I will hunt you down and rape you to death. Now, I'll see you on Thursday!" Jakotsu then skipped off joyfully, happy that finally the man of his dreams had agreed to go out with him, even _if_ it had been only a joke. Inuyasha, however, did not know this, whereas Miroku and Sango had picked up on it. "You're in some deep shit now, my friend. So, are you gonna wear that beautiful lingerie set that we bought at Veronica Secret under your dress that we got at JC Penny's the other day? Or maybe that that lovely little black dress? Oh, who knows, maybe we should send Sango over help with your clothes for that night. You'll look wonderful!" Miroku choked this out through continuing bouts of laughter. Sango looked at Inuyasha, who was currently glaring at Miroku. "Yeah, you've probably got the legs for a short dress, anyway. Jakotsu will be delighted!" "Dear God, what the fuck am I gonna do?"

_Later that night, a hanyou in a tight black dress was seen hanging outside his door, waiting for his date to pick him up. The said date never showed up._

**A/N: Well, there you go! Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year!**


	7. Deal!

**A/N: Hey guys! I was pretty surprised to look in my e-mail inbox the other day and find that a lot of you guys had added me as a favorite author, to your author/story alert, or just plain favorite story! I really appreciate it, along with my wonderful reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! No favorites! Besides, that would kind of awkward…..uh, don't mind me…I just happen to be a sorta perverted eighth grader, lol . I hope you guys enjoy this, here it is, CHAPTER 6 OF CARAMELL! WOOHOO! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! (ok guys, I'm sorry for being so late in updating this, but, honestly, I lost inspiration. ) Thanks!**

Chapter 6: Deal!

* * *

Kagome was still storming home as she heard an interesting-sounding scream. Stopping dead in her tracks, she heard these words: "YES, I SAID 'VERONICA SECRET', BUT I MEANT VICTORIA SECRET, _GOD!_ SANGO, YOU SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THE JOKE! IT'S DUE TO COPYRIGHT RULES!" '_Was that Miroku? Ah, well, he does do shit like that…'_ Kagome's walk slowed subtly to more of an andante pace, as her face turned to the sun. Thinking of the fact that, now that she realized it, Inuyasha had been hitting on her from the start! I mean, oh my God, she should've realized that from the start! '_How could I have been so STUPID? Trying to kiss me, confusing me for my bitch of a cousin, which I still haven't forgiven him for….asking me to skip class with him, asking me out on a date, no less…augh, he hasn't even broken up with Kikyo! What the HELL is his problem?_

At that exact moment, she ran into a brick wall, and fell on the ground. Well, at least, it FELT like a brick wall. It was Inuyasha, running away from Sango, who was trying to drag him to go dress shopping. "NO! NO! I WILL NEVER STOP RESISTING!" Sango half laughed, half moaned in disappointment. "Oh, come on! You've got a date with Jakotsu in a few hours. You can't just ditch him! Besides, he said that if you did, he'd find you and rape you to death." Inuyasha went pale, took off running, and suddenly found himself on top of Kagome, both hands on either side of her face. First, her eyes widened in surprise, a blush on her cheeks. Then, her eyes narrowed in anger, and her face turned completely red.

"Get….off…of…..me…..NOW!"

"Oi! This ain't my fault!"

"Are you kidding me? And what's this talk of you having a date with Jakotsu?"

"You're not _jealous_, are you?" "Like HELL I am!"

Sango chose that moment to but in. "Ooh, Kagome, sounds like you're jealous, huh? Inu, wanna get back to dress shopping?" Both yelled at the same time, "NO! BUTT OUT!" Sango stepped back cautiously. "Ok, ok, I get it! But, honestly, are you guys sure about this? Look at the position you're in!"

It _was_ a rather provocative position, but the two didn't pay much attention to that fact. I suppose that the tow honestly didn't care much. "What_ever_, just get OFF of me!"

"Ok, GOD! You are so demanding!"

Inuyasha got off of her, mostly, but she pushed him off at the same time. Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "Let's just…Let's just forget about all this, ok? I mean, you've got Kikyo, and all these other girls after you, so just go after them. I never had any real interest in you anyway….."

She turned and started to walk away. Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could get too far. "Go on one date with me, and if you aren't interested after that, I'll leave you alone. Deal?" She looked over her shoulder. "Deal," she said, a fierce look in her eyes, the look that he loved to see.

"Saturday?"

"Saturday."


End file.
